


When We Are Out There In The Dark, We'll Dream About The Sun

by GloriousShadow19 (JaydynBear5676556)



Series: Home [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reborn Thor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/GloriousShadow19
Summary: "If we hold on togetherI know our dreams will never dieDreams see us through to foreverWhen clouds roll byFor you and I."- If We Hold On Together, Diana Ross, Will Jennings, James Horner.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Thor & Loki & Aiden
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095728
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𝑇ℎ𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑀𝑎𝑟𝑣𝑒𝑙 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝐷𝑖𝑠𝑛𝑒𝑦.
> 
> 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑦𝑟𝑖𝑐𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝐼𝑓 𝑊𝑒 𝐻𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑂𝑛 𝑇𝑜𝑔𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝐷𝑖𝑎𝑛𝑎 𝑅𝑜𝑠𝑠, 𝑊𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝐽𝑒𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐽𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝐻𝑜𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑟.

* * *

ᖴIᑎᗪIᑎᘜ ᕼOᗰᗴ

* * *

_"The sun will shine on us again."_

Thor gasped as he woke up and bonked his head on the bottom of the top bunk, the top bunk that Erwin Wiley slept on. Thor rubbed the top of his head that he bumped and soon his ears picked up the sound of a young baby crying. Thor, with his blue blanket still drapped over the upper part of his body as he moved to the end of his bed, crawled over to the bassinet where little three-month-old Aiden Jay Cecil Dorsey laid with his face scrunched up as he cried. Thor pulled the baby boy up and into his arms. Movement from the top bunk was heard and Thor was soon met with the angry and scowling face of Erwin.

"Tell that stupid baby to shut up." Erwin said dryly, no remorse like Thor had for Aiden, in his voice.

Thor moved his new adoptive brother to rest his head on his right shoulder as the slow and gentle rocking began. The eight-year-old carefully without trying to make any noise himself to upset the irritated eight-year-old even more, made his way off his bunk and to the kitchen. Thor found his adoptive mother, Rosalie near the fridge grabbing a jug of chocolate milk.

"Good morning, Thor." Rosalie leaned down just a little to kiss her adopted son's forehead. "You too Aiden."

Rosalie took her youngest from her oldest and finished pouring the milk into a glass cup and handed it to Thor. "Where's Erwin?"

"Still in bed, Aidy woke him up so he's grumpy." Thor answered Rosalie's question.

"Well, Erwin's going to be even more grumpier when Ms. Wiley finds out what he said about you yesterday." Rosalie said as she started to rock Aiden herself.

"M-Mom, I'm fine." Thor tried to reason with his mother not to tell Mrs. Wiley.

Mrs. Wiley, or as the adults knew her outside of the children lived in New York that was still being rebuilt after nine years, and attended the elementary school, Bessie Wiley, is the 36-year-old mother of Erwin and his older sister Matha. The teacher had just lost her husband, Oscar, and Thor didn't want to bring more trouble to the already grieving mother of two. Thor knew what it felt like to lose a father, even though it was just his adoptive father abandoning him, his mother, and brother, for him.

"You still believe you're the brother of Loki?" Rosalie looked to her eldest.

Thor hesitated for a bit. "Yes, but mother I was just being a..."

_A big stupid senitive baby who can't handle your best friend telling you the truth. Loki isn't your brother, your brother is Aiden._ Thor gulped nervously as he looked back up into the green eyes of his adoptive mother. The green eyes of a caring woman who shouldn't have to be putting up with her oldest son playing make believe that he was the sibling of the God of Mischief.

"You're just a what?" Rosalie repeated her son.

"Nothing, mom, I'm just a nothing." Thor finally finished and looked away from his adoptive mother.

"Well, I can tell you one thing Thor Odinson," Rosalie lifted her child's head up with the only hand she could use at the moment, and made her son look up at her. "I see a little boy who is strong and I don't mind if you believe you're Loki's brother, you're not hurting anyone."

"But I ruined your marriage with da-Ethel because of it." Thor argued.

The kind look that Rosalie had was gone and she moved Aiden to the crook of her left arm so she could put both hands on each side of her oldest son's face. The kind look and expression was replaced with a serious one, one that Thor was familiar with when he got in trouble.

"Thor Odinson."

"Y-Yes mama?" Thor swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Mama' was used only when Thor was in trouble.

"You listen to me right now, me and your father had our diffrences, and they started way before you were born. Ethel is and always has been a...a jerk-hole and I knew even before I had Aiden that he wasn't going to stick around that long." Rosalie used her thumbs while she spoke to wipe the tears that started to leave Thor's eyes away. "And I don't want to hear my baby, any of my babies, born or adopted, saying they are the reason for your father and I's situation that we're in right now. Understand?"

"Ye-Yes mama." Thor nodded his head up and down, showing his mother that he understood what she meant.

"Good," Rosalie let go of Thor and turned to the direction of Thor and Aiden's room. "Now, let's get dressed so we can take Erwin home."

"Yes mama." Thor nodded once again.

The bedroom was filled with silence as mother and her children reached the bedroom, the only exception being Thor's remaining sniffles here and there as he laid out his and his baby brother's clothes for the day. Erwin decided to be the 'meanie head' as he was called around the neighborhood, and call Thor mean names such as 'crybaby'. Rosalie lifted, could almost be considered pulling, Erwin past the railing and joining Rosalie on the ground and dragged out of the bedroom, leaving baby Aiden with Thor.

The baby boy cooed as he was changed from just a diaper, into a red and green striped onesie and white socks to go on the newborn's feet. Thor got himself dressed in just a plain red t-shirt, light brown shorts, and lastly put his black flip flops on his feet. Thor waited on his bed for him mother to be done and sat Aiden in his lap. His ring finger found his way to the palm of Aiden's right hand and his baby brother grabbed onto it.

_"I promise you brother, the sun will shine on us again."_

It was the same thing he heard before and was what woke Thor up, but this time it had more words added to it. Thor didn't know where the voice was coming from, nor did he really care at the moment, he just focused on Aiden and soon getting Erwin out of the house. A gentle kiss was pressed onto the baby boy's forehead earing a brief and quick giggle from the little one.

"I promise you brother," Thor repeated the words. "The sun will shine on us again."


	2. Chapter 2

Just like Thor had thought, Mrs. Wiley wasn't happy with her son. Martha, who was 12, gave one of Erwin's toys to Thor as a apology gift since Erwin wouldn't do it himself. A minature white teddy bear holding a red heart in its paws that had 𝘐 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘚𝘰, 𝘚𝘰, 𝘔𝘶𝘤𝘩 in the middle of the heart. Thor had thanked Martha and took his mother's hand while carrying his new toy. Besides taking Erwin home, Rosalie had plans to visit a few stores and the park today before eventually returning home before three so she could call Jasmine to watch her sons and leave for work.

"Whatcha going to call him, honey?" Rosalie asked her son as she pushed Aiden's stroller.

"Hmm," Thor thought as he walked. "Fredrick Loki Jay Odinson!"

Rosalie smiled at how adorable her oldest baby boy was "Fredrick Loki Jay Odinson, huh?"

"Mmhmm!" Thor nodded. "Or just Freddy for short."

Starting off at the bakery owned by the Morris family was the single mother and her sons first step. Louie Morris and his wife Anne Morris worked at the counter, their oldest daughter, Krista came in and out of the backroom, their second daughter, Bernadette was busy playing with the youngest of the three, Josefina, a baby only eight months older than Aidan. Rosalie bought many types of cookies and attached the bag to the handle of the stroller. Thor got a early sample of chocolate chip cookie after they left and ate slowly since he knew that his mother would take a lot to work and then Jasmine would eat a lot while Thor slept. He knew because that's exactually what happened to his jellybeans last Halloween.

The next stop was The Yellow Phantom Clothing Store for new clothes. Thor tried his best to get another cookie from the bag, but Rosalie kept calling him over and over to try new clothes. Finally after 16 minutes when it just turned 10:00 A.M., Thor took his chance and stuck his hand in the plastic bag and unzipped the smaller bag inside and pulled a new cookie out. Rosalie came back carrying a green tanktop and blue shorts and saw her elder son holding his hands behind his back as he looked innocently up at his mother.

"Thor, what do you have?" Rosalie asked as he put the tanktop and shorts with the others.

Thor held out his hands and there was nothing. Rosalie gave her child a suspicious look before heading off to the cheak out. Thor followed and he slowly chewed his cookie when he knew his mother wasn't looking. Aiden cooed and Thor walked up to him and once he was done with chewing the cookie, he smiled at his baby brother. Aiden smiled and cooed happily just at the sight of his big brother.

"Hi baby," Thor spoke to the baby boy. "Hi baby brother."

Thor kissed the boy's cheek and watched as Aiden turned while still laying down and looked at his oldest brother. Rosalie returned her attention to pushing the reversible stroller and Thor followed next to his adoptive mother.

"Can we go to the park now, mom?" Thor asked.

"Yes sweetie, we can go to the park now." Rosalie nodded going along with her answer to Thor's question.

"Yay!"

•_•_•_•

Thor giggled in joy as he slid down the red twisty slide. Rosalie watched from the closest bench as she watched her son reach the bottom, and Aiden drank his bottle of milk while laying down his stroller with his mother holding onto it. Once Thor was done, he ran over to his mother and brother and started talking to Aiden even though the baby couldn't use proper words to talk back to his big brother.

"Mom, can I play with Aiden?" Thor asked as briefly looked away from the little one.

Rosalie shook her head. "Sweetie, he can't go in the baby swings at the park, it's not like at home."

"Aw, can I just carry him around to show what we can do when he gets older then?" Thor asked. "Please mom? I know how to carry him, you showed me!"

Rosalie looked at her newborn before looking back to Thor. "Okay, but not too far and bring him back if he poops or pees, okay?"

"Okay!"

Helping Thor to move Aiden's head to the eight-year-old's right shoulder and helping put arm on the same side around Aiden's bottom. Once Aiden's head was supported with Thor's other arm against Aiden's back and his left hand pressed against the back of baby Aiden's head, Rosalie made sure she gave her oldest strict instructions of no running, no jumping, no laying little Aiden down on the ground, and repeating her words of no wondering off too far. Thor nodded and off he went carrying Aiden as he walked.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

12 minutes later...

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"And that's the tree that used to have the tire swing!" Thor announced to Aiden as he passed a Northern Red Oak tree that had a few branches missing from it. "Big cousin Mason used to push me on it when he used to live in New York City."

Aiden watched as he was carried to the left side of the tree. .

"There used to be a branch there and that was where the tire swing was attatched to. But then one of the big kids broke it last year." Thor explained to Aiden.

The big kid was a friend of Genesis Reyna, one of Thor's friend from when both of them were way younger, made a new friend named Jamarion Saunders during summer camp. While Jamarion made good friends with Genesis, he and Thor did not. Thor found Jamarion annoying and arrogant, and he always pushed Thor around. Jamarion eventually moved to Bronx in August last year in August and that was the month the tire swing had been broken.

As Thor made a second lap around the tree, a horrible smell started to come from the little one that he was carrying. Remembering what their mother had told him, Thor started walking back to his mother. As he started to walk back to the bench that Rosalie sat on, he saw a woman with blonde hair like his mother, except it was starting to turn grey.

"Grandma Patience!"


End file.
